Walk-behind power tools, such as, lawn mowers, snow throwers, dethatchers, aerators, sod cutters, or the like are well known in the art. Typically, a walk-behind power tool includes a handle assembly attached to the rear of a tool body. Further, various control members, such as, switches, levers, triggers etc., are located at an upper portion of the handle assembly to enable a user to conveniently operate the walk-behind power tool. Typically, one or more cables are provided to connect the control members with corresponding actuators (E.g., valves, switches) in the tool body.
However, the cables may be vulnerable to mechanical damage and hostile environmental conditions. Further, a loose portion of the cable may get entangled with any object and interfere with an operation of the walk-behind power tool. To prevent this, the cables are required to be enclosed at least partially within one or more handle members of the handle assembly.
Moreover, the handle assembly along with the tool body may occupy a substantial amount of space and pose a problem during storage and/or transport of the walk-behind power tool. Some prior art walk-behind power tools include a folding arrangement for the handle assembly such that the handle assembly may be folded in a storage or a transport position. However, in case the cables are enclosed at least partially within one or handle members, the folding and unfolding of the handle assembly may cause undesirable bending and entanglement of the cables with the one or more handle members. This may cause damage to the cables and cause inconvenience to the user.
Therefore there is a need for an improved folding arrangement for a handle assembly of a walk-behind power tool that overcomes the aforementioned problems.